


I Found...

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl pov, M/M, Rickyl poetry, Short mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found a dream<br/>Unlike anything I've ever imagined<br/>I found love here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found...

**Author's Note:**

> This would NOT leave me alone until I wrote it. Then once I wrote it my mind was like POST IT! 
> 
> So I obeyed the urge! Haven't done a poem in a while either so this was fun!
> 
> I'm on a roll with Daryl's Pov lol 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Inside these prison walls  
And all across these prison cells  
Lays a body disfigured  
A body mangled  
A soul bruised and touched unfairly  
There is blood matted in hair  
Smudged over skin  
Draining down throats thick  
Sticky, dirty and warm  
Sloshing like greed inside empty bellies  
There's monsters under each cot  
Nails scraping against each door  
All across these cold prison cells  
Lays a ruined body  
Enveloped in love  
No matter the ruin  
No matter the hatred  
What's meant to be sin runs pure like peace  
Flushes fear out of the corners  
Lips pressed soft against scars  
Until they fade then vanish  
Completely  
Fingers trail over sores  
Healing my fevered wounds  
Stitches the broken pieces together  
This fucked up body found a lover here  
Found Rick  
Within these chilled walls  
Found blue eyes  
A mane of wood colored waves  
A gait bow legged but strong  
Plump lips that kiss  
Yet curl back in anger when threatened  
A cock so thick I scream in ecstasy  
Then happily fall to my knees to suckle  
I found a weapon that brings silent justice  
With unwavering precision  
A body lean but yielding  
Ready to protect me from _everything_  
This is not blasphemy  
This is not praise  
This is not worship  
None of that is welcomed in this damaged world  
I found a savior here  
I found a dream  
Unlike anything I've ever imagined  
I found love here  
Inside these prison walls  
And all across these prison cells

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr : BriannaNicole1963
> 
> Hope your enjoyed .


End file.
